No seas mi amigo
by Cam-tz
Summary: Oneshot!Hermione escucha una conversacion entre Ron y Harry que no le correspondía. Si explotas tienes que asumir las consecuencias de tus actos, sobre todo si él es tu mejor amigo. [Songfic] [H&Hr]


**No seas mi amigo**

Llegué más cansada y más tarde de lo normal ese día a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El séptimo año era realmente agotador pero esa no era la sola razón de mi creciente enojo y angustia. ¿Por qué me tenía que estar pasando esto justamente a mí¿Por qué tenía que ser tan injusto el destino? Al ganar algo, te quitaban lo otro.

La búsqueda de horocruxes durante el verano había terminado exitosamente. No digo que fue fácil pero lo logramos y lo más importante fue que lo hicimos juntos, los tres. La verdad es que no sabíamos cuando se libraría la Batalla Final pero por lo menos tratábamos de disfrutar nuestros últimos meses de paz. ¿De paz¡Pero de qué diablos estaba yo hablando! Ya no había paz en mi interior. Nadie podía adivinarlo porque como Granger y Gryffindor que soy, pude disimularlo bastante bien hasta esa tarde.

Pronuncié le contraseña y la señora del retrato me dejó pasar. Venía cargada de libros y pergaminos, sin embargo estaban todos tan concentrados que nadie se percató de mi presencia. Así había sido siempre y así seguiría siendo. Lancé un suspiro inaudible. Iba a subir a mi dormitorio para ir a descansar cuando me fijé que Ron y Harry estaban sentados en un rincón de la Sala común enfrascados en una conversación que, sin poder evitarlo, llegó hasta mis oídos.

-Te digo Ron que estoy absolutamente seguro, ya han pasado meses y esto crece cada vez más en mi interior.-Susurró Harry, al parecer no lo bastante bajo.

-Si tú lo dices. Yo confío en ti pero tienes que tener cuidado porque más de una amistad se puede destruir en el camino.-Apuntó mi amigo pelirrojo.

-Es verdad, pero ya me decidí. He dejado pasar demasiado tiempo y estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo, sólo por ella.-Contestó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. ¡Oh no! Me dije. Aquí iba el tema de nuevo, Harry volvía con Ginny, estaba más claro que el agua. "Écrit noir sur blanc" como dirían los franceses. Las ganas de llorar, de salir corriendo, de gritar, de olvidarme de todo, de desaparecer, se apoderaron de mí. Sin embargo, ahí estaba yo, parada en medio de la Sala Común de Gryffindor sin poder mover ningún músculo.

En el fondo, yo sabía que esto pasaría. Cuando volvimos a Hogwarts, las miradas y las sonrisas entre ellos habían recomenzado. A su vez Ginny había vuelto a coquetear, sin disimular en absoluto, con Harry. Se notaba que quería recuperarlo, al parecer él también a ella.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Al parecer estaba demasiado atontada e impresionada porque fue durante el verano que descubrí que estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Una verdad cegaba a la otra. Y ahora que yo, Hermione Granger, lo había asumido, por primera vez el corazón le ganaba a mi razón, Harry me salía con esta.

Habíamos compartido un verano fabuloso, nuestra amistad se había fortalecido y nos teníamos mayor confianza. Sin embargo, por alguna razón aquello no me alcanzaba. Me sentía egoísta, al no sentirme feliz con lo que ya tenía. ¿Por qué la amistad de Harry me hacía sentir a la vez alegre y desdichada? La respuesta era que yo quería algo más que la amistad del ojiverde más querido de Hogwarts. Lejos del castillo pensé que podría tener alguna oportunidad, cuando regresamos me di cuenta que nunca la tendría.

Durante semanas tuve que aguantar los cuchicheos entre mis dos amigos. Algunas veces lograba captar algunas frases, otras veces no. Prefería no saber nada, para así poder fingir mejor. Seguí siendo amiga de Harry a pesar de que eso me matara lentamente porque a la vez su presencia me mantenía viva.

-Ron, entiende, es como lo que tú sientes por Luna.-Mi mente había regresado a la conversación entre mis dos amigos.

-¿Tan fuerte es?-Preguntó sorprendido el pelirrojo.

-Espero que no te moleste, yo sé que tú la quieres mucho pero yo de verdad me enamoré.-Dijo Harry con una mirada soñadora que resaltaba aún más sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Si, tienes razón, nunca te había visto de esa manera antes.-Agregó Ron con una risita.

-Es que es imposible no fijarse en su belleza, sus ojos, su cabello, incluso su inteligencia es hermosa…

Listo, eso era la gota que rebalsaba el vaso. ¡Ginny inteligente¡Por favor¡¿Quién había estado a su lado en los momentos difíciles¡¿Quién le había salvado la vida¡¿Quién lo había apoyado y ayudado siempre¡¿Ginny acaso?!

Por fin mis músculos pudieron soltarse. Volví a tener control de mi cuerpo y solté todo lo que llevaba conmigo. El sonido de mis libros, pergaminos y plumas al caer en el piso retumbó en toda la Sala. Harry y Ron se voltearon hacia mí. Sus ojos expresaban pánico.

-Hermione…-Comenzó Ron bastante nervioso- No sabíamos que estabas aquí.

-Así veo-Contesté fríamente-La verdad es que no me resulta difícil ser invisible.

-Herm no te pongas así…-Intentó Harry.

-¡Qué no ponga así! Por favor Harry no seas ridículo, no soy estúpida ¿sabes¿Cuánto tiempo más me lo iban a seguir ocultando?

-Yo…yo mejor creo que los dejo solos.-Balbuceó el pelirrojo.

Yo sólo lo fulminé con la mirada. Ya no me importaba nada, ya había explotado.

-¿Tú…tú sabes?-Preguntó dubitativo Harry.

_**Remember the feelings, remember the day**_

_Recuerda los sentimientos, recuerda el día__**  
**_

_**My stone heart was breaking**_

_Mi corazón de pierda se estaba rompiendo__**  
**_

_**My love ran away  
**__Mi amor se escapó_

-¿Es bastante obvio no?

-Ah¿si?-Harry había bajado la mirada, yo no entendía por qué.

-Está claro que vas a volver con Ginny, no sé por qué me lo ocultaste siendo yo tu amiga.

_**This moment I knew I would be someone else  
**__Este momento supe que yo sería otra persona_

_**My love turned around and I fell**__  
Mi amor dio media vuelta y yo caí _

-Herm perdóname pero yo…

-Está bien Harry, no hay nada que perdonar pero yo pensé que confiabas en mí.-Lo interrumpí.

-No, lo que pasa es que tú no entiendes Herm…

Lo volví a interrumpir:

-¿Qué yo no entiendo? Por favor Harry, por supuesto que entiendo, soy humana, por si tú y Ron no se percataron yo también sé lo que es estar enamorada.

-¿Ah sí¿Tú estás enamorada?-Preguntó súbitamente interesado mi amigo ojiverde.

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, se me trabó la garganta. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder?

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**__  
Se mi chico malo, se mi hombre_

_**Be my week-end lover**__  
__Se mi amante de fin de semana_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_Pero no seas mi amigo_

-Eso no importa ahora.-murmuré tímidamente.

-Por supuesto que importa. ¿Cuál es el problema en que me lo cuentes?

-Porque eres mi amigo.-Solté sin medir lo que acababa de decir.

_**You can be my bad boy**__  
Puedes ser mi chico malo_

_**But understand**__  
Pero entiende_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

_Que ya no te necesito en mi vida otra vez_

Me ruboricé, de eso estoy segura. Harry me quedó mirando de una manera muy extraña. Afortunadamente, la Sala Común estaba vacía. Los más sensatos se habían dado cuenta que era mejor dejarnos solos y Ron se había preocupado de echar a los chismosos.

-Herm, lo siento pero ¿Me perdí de algo?

-Mmmm, este, yo…-comencé a balbucear frenéticamente- Lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

Sin embargo, él me detuvo. Dulce pero firmemente. ¿Lo había adivinado?

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
**__No serás mi chico malo, se mi hombre_

_**Be my week-end lover**__  
Se mi amante de fin de semana_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_Pero no seas mi amigo_

-Harry, por favor…

Yo y mis debilidades, no me pude aguantar y ya había comenzado a sollozar.

-Tenemos que hablar pero no llores… ¿Por qué lloras?

-¿Acaso no comprendes?

-Lo único que comprendo es que una persona tan hermosa como tú no debería nunca derramar una lágrima de dolor.

Lo miré impresionada. ¿Me encontraba una persona hermosa?

-Harry no hables estupideces, yo no soy hermosa.

-Sí lo eres, la más hermosa.

-¡Ay por favor! Entonces eres el único mago que podría llegar a pensarlo.-Solté según mis impulsos sin digerir lo que Harry acaba de responder.

Éste me miraba divertido y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Y ahora qué le pasaba¡Por qué seguía sonriendo!

-No me importa ser el único con tal de que sea suficiente para ti.

_**You can be my bad boy**__  
Puedes ser mi chico malo_

_**But understand**_

_Pero entiende  
_

_**That I don't need you again**__  
Que no te necesito otra vez_

_**No I don't need you again**_

_No, no te necesito otra vez_

-Harry, no es que no sea suficiente, es que eres mi amigo, solamente mi amigo.

-¿No quieres que sea tu amigo?

-¿La verdad? No.

_**You once made this promise:**__  
Una vez hiciste esta promesa:_

_**To stay by my side**_

_Quedarte a mi lado_

_**  
But after some time you just pushed me aside**_

_Sin embargo, después de cierto tiempo, sólo me hiciste a un lado_

-¿No ves que me hace demasiado daño?-Continué- No te das cuenta de lo que siento, lo que se rompe en mi interior, lo que me quema al saber que piensas en otra. Y que seas mi amigo me está matando poco a poco.

-Herm-Me respondió sin enojarse con lo que le estaba diciendo- Yo no pienso en otra cuando estoy contigo.

_**You never thought that a girl could be strong**__  
Nunca pensaste que una mujer podría ser fuerte_

_**Now I show you how to go on**__  
Ahora te maestro como continuar_

-Harry no tienes que sentir pena por mí. Si amas a Ginny está bien, que seas muy feliz, pero aléjate de mí.

-¡Ja! Herm puedes ser la bruja más inteligente pero al parecer esta no es tu mejor materia. ¿Por qué no confías un poco más en ti misma?

-Parece que soy yo la que se perdió de algo ahora…

Me miró intensamente, como me miraba cuando pasábamos tiempo, juntos durante el verano. Dio tres pasos hacia mí. Acercó su rostro y me susurró al oído…

_**Be my bad boy, be my man**__  
Se mi chico malo, se mi hombre_

_**Be my week-end lover**__  
Se mi amante de fin de semana_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_Pero no seas mi amigo_

Me quedé helada, no podía creer lo que acaba de escuchar, no podía ser cierto. Pero Harry me conocía y sabía que necesitaba algo que lo demostrara. Algo simple pero intenso.

_**You can be my bad boy**__  
Puedes ser mi chico malo_

_**But understand**__  
Pero entiende_

_**That I don't need you in my life again**_

_Que ya no te necesito en mi vida otra vez_

Me besó, como nunca pensé que me besaría. Sus labios buscaban los míos con urgencia haciéndome entender que lo que estaba sucediendo era real. Perdí la noción del tiempo, todo comenzó a girar a mí alrededor pero no me importaba porque yo no quería que este momento terminara. Yo no quería volver a separarme de él.

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
**__No serás mi chico malo, se mi hombre_

_**Be my week-end lover**__  
Se mi amante de fin de semana_

_**But don't be my friend**_

_Pero no seas mi amigo_

-¿La persona de la que hablabas con Ron era yo?

-Desde el verano que sólo has sido tu.

-Perdóname Harry por todas las cosas que te dije. ¡Cómo he podido ser tan ciega!

-No, Herm…perdóname a mí. Por no haber podido ver lo que siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, por no demostrarte cuanto me importas y cuanto te necesito.

_**You can be my bad boy**__  
Puedes ser mi chico malo_

_**But understand**_

_Pero entiende  
_

_**That I don't need you again**__  
Que no te necesito otra vez_

_**No I don't need you again**_

_No, no te necesito otra vez_

-¿Amigos?-Pregunté tímidamente.

Harry se volvió absolutamente serio. Me miró y me indicó con un gesto que no, nada de amigos.

-¿No crees que ese título ya nos queda bastante pequeño?-Agregó antes de regalarme un segundo beso.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **holaa! espero que les haya gustado este oneshot. El otro día estaba escuchando la canción **"Bad Boy"** del grupo **"Cascada"** y no me resistí a hacer este songfic/oneshot. Les gusto?? espero que si. 

Espero sus críticas, opiniones, comentarios, tomatazos, lo q sea...solo "go".

Muchas gracias!

Los quiere,

Cam-tz


End file.
